The present invention relates to a device for providing a display, sign, printer head and the like, which device comprises a number of picture segments, that are selectively either activated (made visible) or non-activated (made non-visible).
A large number of variants of such devices are known for different purposes. Some of them are based on the use of picture segments consisting of LCD-elements (Liquid Crystal Display elements), which in turn are arranged to form picture segment units comprising identical or different picture segments. It has been possible to build pictures by such units, usually alpha-numeric pictures with a high or low degree of accuracy. A high degree of accuracy requires a very large number of picture segments, a large number of electrical connections and a consequently complex driving circuit. This applies especially if the picture in question also must comprise characters beyond the alpha-numeric field, for instance traffic signs. For this purpose, display screens are usually used which can be illuminated from behind by sources of light, which usually are symmetrically dispersed over a large-area sign, on which the picture should be shown. The display screens may be perpetually activated (i.e. transparent), or non-activated (i.e., non-transparent), showing the intended pattern or character. As an alternative, the display screens may be made of LCD-elements which are selectively operated to be in a transparent and non-transparent state, respectively.
The object of the invention is to provide a device of the kind described above, which by means of a small number of picture segments presents an improved readability and enables a simplified control.